


Brothers

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, batbros, no editing we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: Dick and Damian bond through personal experiences, drawing closer as family.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nxttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Damian go into a gala. Trouble ensues.

Dick bent down to straighten Damian's bow tie, smiling encouragingly at the younger.

"Come on, Dami, you'll do fine! Just control yourself, but be yourself at the same time."

"Tt, Grayson." Damian drawled. "I don't understand how you stand them all the time."

"I don't always enjoy it," the ebony expounds, "But honestly, I'm good at my facade. It's like performing. The thrill of being in the center of attention runs in my blood." He then muttered something about 'You can take the boy out of the circus, but you can't take the circus out of the boy', which Damian ignored, and proceded to head downstairs to the gala, with Dick following him close behind, with comments like 'Straighten your shoulders', and 'lift your chin', and Damian had to swat his older brother away.

Damian had just reached the big room, but you wouldn't call it a room, but more like an fancily decorated auditorium or ballroom, when he and Richard were immediately swarmed by reporters. Dick flashed them a bright smile, and as always, the group broke up into half to follow the charming teen.

"How's it like being a Wayne?" one asked Damian immediately, and another woman piped up, "Ooh! Do you use hundred-dollar bills for paper?" and other stupid questions. He tried to push his way out of the crowd, but was surrounded by all sides. He shoved the nearest person to the ground, earning gasps and a few clicks of photographers who were already submitting their pictures online. 

Dick came back, chatting and entertaining his fans, and had seemed to be laughing at his own joke, as other giggles erupted around him. He froze when he saw an angry Damian, and a fallen lady.

"Damian!" He scolded. "Play nice." Then he carried on to apologize to all the surrounding reporters for his "brother's" short-temper, and helped the poor woman up, who turned red at the prospect of the most handsome Wayne offering a hand to him. The remaining media glared or shot pitying looks at Damian, and the all tagged along to follow Dick.

He watched in the corner as Dick poured his victim a long, elegant glass of champagne, and charmed her. He felt envious - his older brother could get along so well and be so popular, attracting many women (and men), swaying them with his goofy attitude and his wide smiles. He also felt a pang of loneliness, and although he hated crowds, he didn't like being frowned upon or ignored either. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Once everyone was hushed out of the manor and the drunk ones were being rounded out, Dick ran to Damian with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Dami?" he asked, concern penetrating his features.

"Yeah," was Damian's half-hearted reply as he grunted. "I just don't like galas."

Dick sat down beside him. "Look, I know all this acting and confidence can be tough, and I seem to do it easily, but inside I'm also very anxious, worrying about doing rights or wrongs. I do feel jealous of you too," he at last admitted.

Damian's face showed his surprise as the ebony continued, "You can be yourself so naturally, inside of being scrunched in a fake personality. I can't do that. I can't relax and be my true self." He wrapped Damian in a hug, and the younger tutted, glaring at his brother.

"How about this, let's make a deal. You teach me ease, and I'll teach you how to be as charming as me," Dick said dramatically.

"Tt. You are not charming, Grayson. You sound like an feverish elephant with a suit," the boy huffed, but a smirk crept onto his face.

With one arm still wrapped around his brother, Dick led Damian up the staircase, laughing at his remark.


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian plays the violins and Dick hears.

Dick was scrolling through his phone when he heard soft noises of a violin flow down the hall. Curiously, he headed in the direction of the song and peeked around the corner. Damian was sitting on a stool in his room, a violin in hand. His eyes were closed as he performed a moving piece and precise and delicate movements, as if he had mastered the art completely. Dick stared quietly in awe, not wanting to disturb the breathtaking music. He watched the bow fly gently across the strings as it produced a sweet melody. It was a joyous song, but with a hint of melancholy that had torn Dick apart. Soon the song ended, and Damian opened his eyes, almost dropping his violin in surprise as he saw his audience, and narrowed his sharp eyes.

"Grayson, what are you doing here?" he questioned, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I never knew you could play the violin so well!" Dick exclaimed excitedly. "That was amazing! Did the Shadows teach you that?"

His features hardened for a moment. "Tt. Yes. Mother made sure I learned all the proper forms of art. I learned violin from when I was young."

Dick quickly turned and ran out of the room to a confused Damian, and came back with a guitar. He strummed a chord, the strings making a disgraceful and squeaky noise.

"I can see you are also very talented," The boy commented dryly, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not fair!" The ebony protested. "It's just not tuned yet." He proceeded to twist the knobs as Damian waited patiently, then burst into a quick song. His music was also beautiful, able to charm many he had played it to. However, it wasn't as well compared to Damian's. It was clear that Dick liked happy, cheerful pop and country music, the kind that pumped adrenaline into your veins and lifted your spirits. Although this as a cover for his sad inner self, he played it off well.

"Not bad," Damian admitted, equally surprised as Dick was before. "You have more skills than you look."

Dick squeezed his brother into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Aw, Dami! That was so sweet!"  
"Tt."

They started played melodies and harmonies together, enjoying the time that they spent together, as well as the music.

Unknown to the boys, Alfred stood from the doorway, recording everything with a camera, a proud smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, dysfunctionalbatfam.


End file.
